Us Against the World
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: First one in the Family series, one-shot series, not really connected but still together. Darcy is Logan's daughter and they're are a lot a like


Part on of the family series. Where I explore that different ideas of Darcy's Father's

One shot

Own Nothing.

* * *

"Dad." Darcy started as she walked into the garage. "Daaaad!" She smiled as she could hear him growling from underneath the truck he was working on. "Hey Dad." Darcy sat down between him and the tool box.

"What Kid?" He asked her as he worked.

"Mom wants me to meet the new boyfriend but I told her that any ass-hat who doesn't think women should be allowed in the workforce does not deserve to even know my name." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she opened up a bottle of soda. "Like for real though, he's dating her because he wants a hot piece of ass to take to places who can stay home and cook and clean for him and she likes it."

"Let me guess, you're now grounded?" Logan asked her as he rolled out from underneath the truck.

"For like a month." She stated as she handed him a beer that she had brought. "So I snuck out like any teenager would."

Logan twisted off the beer cap and stared at his daughter as he took a swig of beer. "You leave in two weeks for college." He stated.

"Yea I know." She rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't really be calling your mom's boyfriend an ass-hat." He tested the term and frowned at her.

"Well she would've grounded me for more for what I really wanted to say." Darcy replied. "So how is the old girl?" She knocked her knuckles against the old truck.

"She'll be just fine in time for graduation." He replied.

* * *

Darcy walked into the meeting room, that she totally dubbed the "War Room", because seriously, it's the Avengers, when aren't they fighting something? She smiled and waved at Thor as she walked around the table and leaned down and gave her Dad a light kiss on the cheek. "If you're going to be here for a while, the Old Gal needs an oil change."

He glanced up at her and ignored the looks from the Avengers, the X-men were used to the two of them acting like this. "Thought I taught you the last time it needed it."

"But this is a new shirt." Darcy pointed down to her new blouse. "And besides, she likes you better."

He gave his daughter a look. "When we're done here, go change and we'll do the oil together."

Darcy sighed and gave him a smile. "Thanks Dad."

"Dinner's on you tonight." He replied.

"Steakhouse it is then." She kissed his cheek.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

* * *

"You're going on a date." Darcy stated, arms crossed over her chest. "Like a real date."

He stared over his shoulder at her as he looked through his drawers for a clean shirt. "It's a date Kid, not a marriage proposal."

"Oh I know." Darcy smiled as she hopped onto his bed. "So what's she like?"

He pulled a gray shirt over his head and sat down to put on boots. "Nice."

"Nice?" Darcy arched an eyebrow at him. "The future Mrs. Logan is nice?" She stared at her dad in annoyance. "For Christmas I'm getting you a thesaurus."

"Buy yourself a life while you're at it." He growled. "You're way into mine."

Darcy snorted as she pulled out her phone to play on it. "Well Mom is married to Mr. Ass-Hat of the Ass-Hattersons, so it's just you and me."

He snorted. "She don't like you calling him that."

"I know." She smiled brightly up at him. "That's why I do it."

* * *

"So what if I told you that one of your Mutant kids asked me out?" Darcy asked as they worked on her bike with her Dad. She had taken to visiting him on weekends up at the Xavier mansion because work starting to get busier. "Like legit, dinner, movie, or maybe dancing, with the possibility of bagging viewing rights to his abilities in bed."

"Stop talking." He growled as he worked on the engine, she had found a gas leak earlier that week, so he was working on fixing it. He held out his hand for another tool and Darcy slipped it into his hand. "Who asked ya?" Darcy bit her lips and looked away not really wanting to answer. "Kid?" He looked up to see her blushing. "Who was it?"

"Gambit, I do believe he calls himself." She shrugged. She looked up at the sound of the tools dropping to the concrete ground and her Dad standing up. "Dad?"

"Be right back, going to kill someone." He turned and sniffed the air before making his way towards Gambit.

"Shit. Dad!" Darcy jumped up and headed after him.

They went out on a date later that night and Darcy was pretty sure that her Dad was following them the whole time.


End file.
